Nutmeg
Nutmeg is Miss Magic's pet. Previously a goat in the Season 2 episode "Pets", now he is a Scottish Terrier. He has the ability to talk to the Mr Men and Little Misses. He is very mature, but can be playful at times. His primary purpose is to keep the Mr Men and Little Misses safe. His secondary purpose is being a super spy and keeps Dillydale from danger. His catchphrases are "When Nutmeg the Super Spy is here, bad guys better beware!" and "Time to expect the unexpected!" He is voiced by Jamie Foxx. Personality Nutmeg is very mature and serious at times. He is always ready for action whenever someone needs his help. When he gets annoyed at things, sometimes he does a face palm. He is very helpful, courageous and daring. He is very close to Miss Helpful, Miss Magic and Mr. Fussy. Sometimes, he believes he have three owners, because he is very good friends to the three of them. He is very similar to and looks somewhat the same like Jock from Lady and the Tramp, Sparky from Treasure Attic and McGregor from Nine Dog Christmas. Appearance Nutmeg is a black Scottish Terrier. He wears a red collar. When wearing his spy gear, he wears a helmet similar to Miss Daredevil's but navy in color with a green trim, pairs of bluish green suction cup boots that can be used to walk on walls for each of his paws and a backpack that contains a zipline, net, flashlight, camera, laser, grappling hook and a lockpick. His helmet has a visor that can work as night vision goggles. He drives a spy car with a GPS, radar dish, an ejector seat, a computer and a UAV spy drone to track missing people. He is very excellent at sniffing and finding things. He is also skilled at making turkey and peacock calls. Trivia: Nutmeg loves chocolate cakes, alfalfa, walnuts and blueberries. He also like turnips. Nutmeg's spy gear was given to him by Miss Helpful. That was her idea to make Nutmeg a Dillydale super spy dog. Nutmeg likes to sing sometimes. He can sing really well, just like Lionel. Nutmeg's favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla and walnut. When Nutmeg sees his mistress, Miss Magic performing magic tricks, sometimes he wasn't sure that her tricks are going well. He is even skeptical about it, just like Larry. Nutmeg is allergic to pepper, flowers and feathers. Nutmeg is approximately the fastest of the animals. Nutmeg is afraid of doctors and vets, especially while he was about to get his shots. His fear was resolved in the episode "Nutmeg Gets His Shots." He also despises wearing a dog cone. Nutmeg hates the smell of onions, just like Miss Chatterbox in the episode "Parks" in which she comments "No onions for me. Yuck. Bad breath." Like Larry, sometimes Nutmeg wonders if magical creatures really exist. Like Mr. Fussy, he hates filthiness and is a neat freak. He is somewhat mature and serious, but sometimes, he can be playful. He is praised by the people of Dillydale by doing a good job as a Dillydale spy dog. Nutmeg has an air rescue flight pack that contains a glider and a net. His air rescue helmet is the same as Miss Daredevil's. He even wears shoes for his flight uniform. Like Larry, Nutmeg also wears goggles for his jungle gear. While Lionel is fluent in Spanish, Nutmeg is fluent in German. In Super Incredible Rangers, Nutmeg is given the power of super flight, which means that he can fly like Superman. He also have some of Superman's powers. His weakness is bugs. He also hates loud music and noises.